Foofur Falls in Love
Premise Foofur falls head over heels for a beautiful Basset Hound named Dolly, but faces competition with Burt. in a Subplot, Louis tries to find out the identity of Annabell's Secret Admirer. Plot The Story begins with a pan of the FLower shop and Café where a couple is served an ice cream float. outside the café, Hazel beamed knowing that Fritz-Carlos knows the best restaurants in town, as Fencer in a trash can finds a fish skeleton. but as Annabell looks at pink flowers, She accidentally knocks over another trash can Louis was inside, rolling Him towards Foofur and Rocki. Rocki jumps out of the way, but Foofur was crushed, and both Louis and Foofur crash into a mailbox. Hazel comes and asks Foofur if He's alright, as Annabell gives Louis the same flowers and tosses them at Louis' head. Louis, still furious about being rolled over in the trash bin, tactlessly called the flowers weeds, making Annabell devastated. Hazel then has Annabell come along to the florist shop as Fritz-Carlos and Fencer tend to Foofur. Before leaving, Hazel offers Foofur to come along to the Florist shop, since there's a girl that Foofur might want to meet. Fencer dissuades Foofur and warns Him about the last girl Hazel set up for Him. Foofur turns down Hazel's offer, as She and Annabell leave, as everyone else sees a livid Foofur looking through the restaurant's hedges, They soon notice what Foofur is seeing, a girl basset hound who is under a restaurant sign. Foofur comes to the Girl dog and introduces Himself as the Blue Foofur Delight, and the girl dog, introduces Hersellf as Dolly. However, Burt who is holding an ice cream sundae, warns Him that He's having a date with Dolly. feeling that a fight might break out, Rocki runs toward Foofur, but accidentally trips a waiter. Rocki runs for dear life and unintentionally causes chaos in the café. While He is about to fight Burt, Foofur sees Rocki in trouble, as Louis, Fencer, ad Fritz-Carlos come to help. just as the waiter was about to capture Rocki, Louis saves her at the last moment, as the rest of the males make a run for it. The Waiter tells the chef to cut off the animals' escape, but They (except Foofur) manage to get past Him, as Foofur still tries to shake the waiter. As everyone else exits the restaurant, the Chef warns them that the next time They come, He'll summon the dogcatcher. Foofur, still inside the restaurant, tries to escape the Waiter as Burt disdainfully watches and Dolly beams at Foofur's antics. As Foofur was continuing to avoid the waiter, He slips and crashes into the ice cream sundae which lands in Burt's face. Foofur apologizes, as Burt asks if Foofur knows what ice cream does to a dog's fur. Foofur uses a napkin to tend to Dolly, who thanks Him for being gentlemanly. but the moment ends abruptly when the Waiter manages to grab Foofur by the collar, dragging Him away. Dolly suggests to help Foofur, but Burt refuses, as Dolly walks away. As Louis, Fritz-Carlos, Fence and Rocki catch their breath, They see Foofur who just got thrown out. At the Flower Shop, as Annabell wishes that Louis would give Her flowers, Hazel said that He's hopeless. Then, They see Dolly, the girl Hazel was setting up for Foofur, thanking Burt for lunch. Burt then says that He'll pick up Dolly at 8, as He leaves. Dolly then sees Hazel asks how the shop looks. Hazel introduces Annabell to Dolly, whose owner opened the shop a week ago. Dolly tells the girls that Burt lives above the shop in a penthouse. Foofur comes and suggested moving there. As Hazel suggested that Dolly could come to the mansion tonight, so They can talk, but Dolly says that He has a dinner date with Burt. The gang then head for home as Dolly watches. In the mansion, uses His karate to whap the covers, which is spreading dust. Hazel cleans the floor who suggests to Fencer to take His karate outside. while thinking about Dolly, Foofur sees Her coming with a bouquet of flowers, making Foofur think He used too much charm. Dolly knocks on the mansion door, as Foofur opens it. He then compliments that She didn't have to bring flowers. but, Burt says that the flowers are for Annabell, sent by a secret admirer. Louis, who heard, demanded to know who the secret admirer is. Burt tauntingly remarks that if He knew, it wouldn't be secret. Louis grabs Burt by the collar, and accuses Him of sending the flowers. Burt denies it as He and Dolly leave. as Foofur suggests that They could get together tomorrow night. Burt however counters that He'll be dating Dolly every night this month. As Burt and Dolly leave, Louis apologizes to Burt for losing His temper, as Foofur is determined to beat out Burt for Dolly's heart. Later, Annabell offers Fritz-Carlos a chocolate-covered doggy treat from a box. just as Fritz-Carlos is about to have two, Louis demands to know why Fritz-Carlos keeps saying "Darling". and even though Fritz-Carlos says that He calls everyone that, Louis proceeded to clobber Fritz-Carlos as the Schnauzer screams for Foofur, who tells Louis to calm down, as They settle the secret admirer thing for good, by asking Dolly who sent Annabell the bouquet, as Louis apologizes to Fritz-Carlos, who is in a box of doggie treats. The Gang arrive at the flower show which is closed, as Dolly is having a dinner date. Foofur suggests that they go up the fire escape stairs, They see Dolly and Burt inside as Burt turns on the music. As Burt waited for the food to be ready as start to advance toward Dolly, She thinks that the room is stuffy, which makes Burt open the upward window for fresh air, but the Gang falls inside and landing on a fruit bowl, covering Dolly and Burt in fruit. Burt demanded that Foofur and His friends leave. Rocki says that Foofur is asking Dolly for a date. Burt speaking for Dolly says that She would never go out with a common stray. Dolly countered that She can date anyone She wants, and She says fast "Dinner, Tomorrow night, Your place, I accept" as She leaves with the rest of the gang. Furious, Burt says to Foofur that he's out of His league, as Foofur leaves. As Burt declares that Foofur hasn't seen the last of Him, He sees Fencer still inside eating on a drumstick, whom Burt chases out. Burt then declares that He'll ruin the date by any means necessary. In the Mansion Bathroom, Fritz-Carlos gives advice to Foofur, who doesn't need any. in the Dining room, as Fencer was setting an Hawaii-based Airport poster, Burt infiltrates the room and startles Fencer. Rocki demands that Burt leaves. before He does, Burt catapults Fencer to the wall, accidentally tearing the poster. Foofur tells the others that It's nothing to worry about, since They'll have the date under the stars. Louis comes and says that It's time to pick Dolly up and He says that Hazel and Annabell are searching for food. Hazel and Annabell come to the same Café Foofur caused chaos in, and are seen inside the kitchen, the Chef spots them s Hazel absconds a steak, while escaping the chef, Annabell accidentally knocks over a bag of potatoes, which covers Hazel and Annabell's escape. Unknown to them, The Chef calls the Bowser Busters to capture two dogs. as Annabell and hazel cover the steak in a newspaper, Burt rolls a trash can, crushing the steak to ground meat. while lamenting the steak crushed, Annabell and Hazel overhear a pizza man complaining about the wrong toppings in the pizza which is pork n beans with macaroni instead of double cheese and pepperoni. The two decide to bring the discarded pizza since it's better than liver. Later that night, A Horse named Eddie says to Louis that if the carriage driver wakes up outside the usual route, He'll be in a lot of trouble. but doesn't mind doing it for no one but Foofur. nearby, Mel and Harvey are searching the town for the dogs. Foofur and Dolly arrive at an alley and Dolly sees a candle-light picnic set as the dogs sing with Fritz-Carlos conducting, but when Fencer sings horribly, Louis muffles him while Dolly and Foofur enjoy the pizza. Burt who is nearby, tries to think of a way to ruin the dinner date. He then sees the Dogcathers, and leads them to where Foofur and the others are. Foofur and the others hide, as Burt tries to lead Dolly away. as Foofur keeps Mel and Harvey busy, Burt and Dolly hide behind a small dumpster, while Louis and Annabell hide in a turned Trash Can, Foofur and Rocki go inside an upright trash can, Fencer inside a trash can, and of course, Hazel and Fritz-Carlos inside a box. Burt warns Dolly to keep quiet so's not to blow their cover, as Dolly is relieved that no one's been caught. Frustrated, Burt accidentally blurts out that The Dogcatchers are bumbling, even after leading Them to the spot. Dolly berates Burt for doing something against His fellow canines, as She comes to their aid. Burt tries again not to blow their cover, but Harvey manages to capture Him. Soon, Foofur is relieved that everyone is safe and accounted for. Dolly apologizes to the others that Burt caused all the trouble to happen. They hear Burt howling and See Him being forced into a dogcatchers van. Dolly suggests that They save Burt. Louis and Fritz-Carlos refuse, but Foofur agrees with Dolly, and ties a rope from a streetlight to the van's door, as The Dogcatchers leave, the door gives way, allowing Burt to escape. Burt reluctantly thanks Foofur, and lets Him finish the dinner date, but at dawn it's every dog for themselves. As a rainstorm was starting, Annabell who is embracing Louis, confesses to Him that She sent the bouquet and Chocolate doggie treats to Herself just to make Louis jealous, and that She has no secret admirer. Dolly then says to Foofur about dessert, the Blue Foofur Delight. the story ends with Foofur alongside Dolly as the Dogs sing, and Fencer holding an umbrella shielding them from the rain, as Fencer says that makes Him the most eligible bachelor in town, as He sings horribly again. Trivia * Mel and Harvey's voice get mixed up in this episode. * Annabell offers Chocolate-covered Doggie Treats to Fritz-Carlos, not knowing that in the real world, Any dog ingesting chocolate would die from Theobromine poisoning. * When Fritz-Carlos agreed to the dinner under the stars when He says "Yes, No?" His eyes are in the wrong angle. * After Mel and Harvey spot Foofur and the others, Annabell's nose turns black after a few frames. Gallery FoofurLove1.PNG FoofurLove2.PNG FoofurLove3.PNG FoofurLove4.PNG FoofurLove5.PNG FoofurLove6.PNG FoofurLove7.PNG FoofurLove8.PNG FoofurLove9.PNG FoofurLove10.PNG Foofur-Love10a.jpeg FoofurLove11.PNG FoofurLove12.PNG FoofurLove13.PNG FoofurLove14.PNG FoofurLove15.PNG FoofurLove16.PNG FoofurLove17.PNG FoofurLove18.PNG FoofurLove19.PNG FoofurLove20.PNG FoofurLove21.PNG FoofurLove22.PNG FoofurLove23.PNG FoofurLove24.PNG FoofurLove25.PNG FoofurLove26.PNG FoofurLove27.PNG FoofurLove28.PNG FoofurLove29.PNG FoofurLove30.PNG FoofurLove31.PNG FoofurLove32.PNG Characters (In Order of Appearance) * Doorman * Restaurant Customers * French Waiter * Fritz * Hazel * Fencer * Annabell * Louis * Foofur * Rocki * Dolly * Burt * Violinist * Louie the Chef * Mel * Harvey Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Foofur